


I Want to Be Eaten Alive (I Want to Feel Wanted)

by badgerling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Natasha Lives/Clint Dies, Alternate Universe - Tony Stark Lives, Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes Wears Lace Panties, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: Bucky has the most interesting ways of distracting Tony during team meetings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	I Want to Be Eaten Alive (I Want to Feel Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Marvel owns them, not me.
> 
> For the prompt: NSFW - one of them wears lace as a gift to the other.

Tony forced himself to pay attention to the team briefing. 

It was technically the first full briefing since Thanos had been defeated. Granted, the team was down by several members. Steve had opted to fuck off back to a more racist and sexist past, apparently, and Thor had gone off into space with the rest of the Guardians. And Nat was in and out of the compound, taking it upon herself to look after Laura Barton and the kids after Clint's death, but even she was there, sitting at the large table, clearly paying better attention than Tony was.

And while the rest of the team would just write off Tony's inattentiveness as him just being a flighty asshole on a good day, this time part of Tony's problem was the constant faint 'ping' from his phone as he got three text messages in a row. He had long ago personalized all notifications, but thankfully not with the tiny version of Friday saying everyone's names every time Tony got a message.

Which was good. No one in the Avengers needed to know that Tony had just gotten three texts in a row from Bucky Barnes.

Tony could only imagine the shit they both would get from everyone else if the team did know.

As it was, Tony forced himself to keep his focus on Doctor Strange, trying to follow what was probably something relatively simple but was only complicated now because magic was in the picture, but he couldn't help it when his eyes would slide, occasionally, over to Bucky, who always managed to look innocent with his eyes locked on the good doctor, like he was absorbing every word of the lecture. His phone was face down on the table next to his hand, and Tony hadn't seen him pick it up and send those three messages either.

Which meant they had been timed to come during the meeting.

To distract him.

Because Bucky Barnes was an insufferable asshole.

Eventually, the meeting was adjourned with no one coming to any actual consensus on whether or not Doctor Strange's problem was actually something the Avengers needed to handle (Wilson and Lang both felt the Avengers should at least try to help) or if the Avengers were just going to get in the way and make things worse (Wanda, surprisingly, was the one that pointed that out). But as the other Avengers started standing up from the table and mingling with each other and moving towards the doors, Tony finally had the chance to dig his phone out of his pocket.

He thumbed the screensaver off and opened his messages, moving almost without even thinking about it, but when he finally really focused on his phone, on the pictures that Bucky had sent him, the breath literally caught in his throat. He felt like he was choking, like he suddenly had a malfunctioning arc reactor connected to his heart again, like Bucky was really trying to kill him.

The first picture...well, it was a dick pic. Standard, actually. Almost expected and stereotypical. The kind of thing they had been sending each other for weeks, ever since this whole thing started. Bucky was hard, and Tony was pretty sure that picture should have been in the dictionary next to the definition for "aching" and "throbbing", even in a still picture. He swallowed hard, glancing up at the other people in the room as he shifted in his chair and scrolled to the next message.

To the next picture.

This one...this one wasn't standard. Oh, it was still a dick pic, but instead of just a picture of Bucky achingly hard cock, now, now Bucky's erection was covered with lace. Specifically lace panties, clearly and obviously too-small-for-him lace panties, his dick practically spilling out of the lace, pushing at the fabric and stretching it obscenely with his metal hand was adjusting his erection as he snapped the picture. Tony's mouth went dry, and he had a physical reaction as his entire body jerked, and he dropped the phone which hit the table with a loud clatter. 

He coughed as what blood that wasn't already pooling in his dick suddenly rushed south, and Tony found he had everyone's attention in the room. He picked his phone up, shaking his head slightly, and he tried to smile, something reassuring for his teammates. It didn't work.

Natasha actually took a few steps towards him, but Bucky beat her to the punch when he called out, "Everything okay, Stark?"

Bucky was standing near the doors with Wilson, interrupting what was probably some deeply important Captain America related conversation. And he was smirking. An evil, knowing smirk, and Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did something happen?" T'Challa actually sounded concerned, but Tony shook his head, waving away the concern.

"No, no, uh," Tony said, forcing himself to focus on other people, to tear his eyes away from Bucky, to try and will his erection away, to get himself under control. He cleared his throat and put on another smile, this one more convincing, even if it was still strained at the edges. "Pepper's just not going to make it back for the Christmas Party." Which was expected, actually, ever since she realized that Tony wasn't going to stop being a superhero, that even what little time she spent as Rescue was going to end up putting a giant target on Morgan, that the little girl might love having two superheroes as parents but it was still stressful and dangerous, and so they had both agreed to a very amicable divorce and shared custody and split holidays. It was a good enough excuse, and the sad man whose family wouldn't be there for Christmas just got him a few sympathetic looks from his teammates as everyone fought to find something else to talk about.

Tony's attention was drawn back to his phone as it beeped again from another incoming message. He flicked his eyes up to Bucky just in time to see him slip his phone back into his pocket as he gestured to the doors. Wilson nodded just as Bucky slipped out, and Tony picked up his phone again. He thumbed it open and ignored the random emoji that Bucky had sent him just to draw his attention back to the phone. He went back to the other messages. There was still a third one, after all, and Tony could only imagine what else Bucky had sent to torture him with during a team meeting.

This message, well, it mainly made Tony happy that he had the sound turned off on video playback, because Tony really, really did not need whatever noises Bucky was making in the video he had sent to fill the briefing room. Granted, Tony really, really hoped there was sound because it was going to be something to keep him warm this winter as he watched Bucky palm his lace covered erection with his metal hand. He stroked himself through the fabric, squirming as he moved his hand faster and faster, his dick leaking all over the clean white lace.

But Bucky stopped before he came, and he just let precome stain the lace, soaking into the fabric as he panted and tried to get control of himself again. 

Tony bit back a groan as he stood up, making his way to the door without a word to his teammates. Let them think he was just too sad about his ex-wife, that he needed to go get in a good cry, whatever, right then, Tony's mind was on Bucky, and the pictures, and especially the lace. 

He caught up with Bucky just outside the bathrooms, and he grabbed the other man's arm and dragged him through the door. That was as far as he got though as Bucky pulled out of Tony's grip and turned on him. Bucky stepped forward, crowding into Tony's personal space, but Tony didn't back away immediately. His hand reached out, taking hold of Bucky's hip like he was trying to stop him from moving, but Bucky kept walking forward until his chest pressed against Tony's and their bodies were flush together. Tony had no choice but to move back until his back hit the door. Bucky reached around him, locking the door. He didn't move away, though, simply nuzzling his nose against the underside of Tony's jaw. Tony made a sound in his throat, something that was halfway between a growl and a whimper, and even to his own ears it sounded obscene and desperate.

"Good pictures?" Bucky asked, and Tony could feel the grin that Bucky was pressing against his skin. Tony didn't answer, he simply shifted his grip on Bucky's hips, lacing his fingers into the belt loops of Bucky's pants, and pulled him forward, more firmly against Tony. He shifted his hips then, rubbing his own very obvious erection against Bucky.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now, sidekick?" Tony replied, his voice low and rough. Bucky lifted his head, and Tony felt rather than heard the laugh that Bucky gave him. Bucky leaned into him, his lips ghosting over Tony's skin, but he pulled back before they actually kissed. Tony tilted his head at him, glancing at him as Bucky took two steps back. His eyes were wide, almost innocent, and he was biting his lip.

"Oh, no, Mister Stark, me and Sam got a mission, and we're leaving within the hour. There's no time to do _anything_." The innocent expression fell apart when Bucky grinned, knowing exactly what those pictures, what being this close to each other was doing to them both. The sound Tony made in his throat. then, was not a polite or a patient sound as he stepped forward, crowding into Bucky's space this time. For his part, Bucky backed up until he was pressed against the wall. He tilted his head, his tongue tapping the bottom of his teeth as his grin widened.

"This was a dangerous game, Buck," Tony replied, stepping forward again, more into Bucky's space, his body lightly pressing against the others, just enough for Bucky to feel his erection that had only gotten harder, like the idea of being denied access to Bucky might actually be turning him on more. Bucky actually laughed, then, chuckled deep in his throat as he pressed forward against Tony, rubbing his hips against Tony's, and earning a startled, "Fuck!" from Tony.

"But fun," Bucky said, leaning forward to press another kiss to Tony's neck, and he moved back then, backing away again before they actually kissed. That was still, despite everything else they had done in this weird friends-with-benefits thing they had going on, the only thing they hadn't done. Kissing was intimate. Kissing made this whole thing real.

"When we talked about the lace thing, it was supposed to be a shared moment." Tony said, canting his head slightly and lifting his eyebrows. "There was going to be a bed, probably me sucking you off with the panties pulled down around your thighs, it was going to be a _thing_." Tony tried to sound annoyed, but being this close to Bucky...well, it was hard to think straight. Even harder to be serious, to actually want to lecture someone about sexy text messages during Avengers team meetings. As it was, it was taking all of Tony's limited control not to press his body closer to Bucky's again.

Bucky laughed again, then, and he was the one that moved, only he leaned back, pressing his shoulders against the wall as he kept his hips pressed against Tony's. "Oh, you think I, like, took those pictures last night. Right." Bucky's smile was smaller now, not quit the goading grin it had been. He lifted his hand to unbuckle his belt, pop open the button, and pull the zipper down, and with the same hand he reached out and took hold of Tony's wrist.

Tony didn't fight the hold, his eyes moving from Bucky's face to the front of his pants as Bucky drew his hand forward, pressing it into the opening of Bucky's pants, and for a moment, Bucky's grin flashed wide and happy as Tony wrapped his fingers around Bucky lace covered erection.

"So you are trying to kill me," Tony said, having to swallow several times before he could even form coherent words. 

"What a way to go," Bucky replied, lifting his eyebrows as Tony slid down to his knees. Tony pushed the edges of Bucky's pants apart even as he curled his fingers around the hem of the pants and pulled them down Bucky's hips. Not all the way off, just enough to give Tony plenty of room as he leaned forward, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Bucky, off the erection that was just so tantalizing wrapped in lace in front of his face. Tony moved forward, placing his mouth on the shaft of Bucky's dick. Somehow, Bucky managed not to make a sound, but his body quivered, and his hand came down first to Tony's shoulder, then up to tangle in his hair as Tony moved his mouth up the length of Bucky's shafts, soaking the lace and tasting the precome that was still leaking all over the panties. That didn't last long, though, as Bucky's hand tightened in Tony's hair, and he tugged almost gently, almost not, until Tony rose to his feet.

Once he was on his feet, Tony's hand pressed against Bucky's dick, fingers curling around it, still through the lace, and Bucky lifted his hand, curling his own fingers around Tony's and keeping both of their hands wrapped around his erection. Bucky's mouth opened slightly, and he was practically panting as Tony pressed closer and used his other hand to pull Bucky's pants down more, just enough for him to get a really good view of Bucky Barnes wearing lace panties. He groaned, the sound deep in his chest, and he was pretty sure it vibrated through both of them as he started moving his hand, up and down the length of Bucky's erection.

He braced his other hand against the wall next to Bucky's head as Bucky took his hand away from Tony's, moving both of them to grip Tony's hips. Tony tightened his grip as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bucky's temple, using that angle to stare down their bodies to watch the way Bucky's dick strained against the lace, precome already beading on the head. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Tony stated, before he shook his head and tried to get control of himself. Or at least control of his words. "Did you spend the entire meeting like this?"

Bucky's laugh in response was breathy, and he shook his head. "Doc's a surprising buzzkill." Tony snorted slightly in response before he pressed closer and shifted his grip on Bucky's dick. That got him as gasp and Bucky's hands lifted to grip Tony's biceps as he sped up his hands, stroking harder, using his grip and the friction from the lace to push Bucky closer and closer to the edge. It didn't take long, or maybe it did and Tony had just lost track of time, his attention on Bucky and the sounds he was making and the throbbing dick in his hand, but Bucky came with a shout that he muffled in Tony's shoulder.

He spilled all over the lace and Tony's fingers, and when he stepped back, Tony couldn't stop himself from licking his fingers clean, an act Bucky watched with a breathy sound that was half moan, half groan as he slumped back against the wall and just breathed.

But that didn't last long either as Bucky moved forward, his hands reaching for Tony's belt and his erection, but Tony only laughed, a little breathless himself as he caught Bucky's hands with a shake of his head. Tony could almost swear there was a flash of hurt in his eyes at that.

"I don't know how much time we've got before Captain America starts beating on the door because you've got a flight to catch, sidekick," Tony said, smiling just slightly as he let go of Bucky's hands to take his forearms and pull him into an embrace. There was no urgency in his movements now, that would come later when Tony was alone with the pictures and the video.

Bucky laughed, the sound more like a huff of air against Tony's shoulder. "Sam Wilson, Cock Block. Who would have guessed." He lifted his head, pulling back slightly with a sigh. "I'll call tonight when we get to the hotel. I'll make sure me and Sam have separate rooms." 

Tony nodded at that, and he almost stepped back and away, but he hesitated, and when Bucky shot him a confused look, Tony grinned. He took a chance then, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Bucky's. For a moment, Tony thought, against all evidence and all odds, he had gone too far. Taken this in the wrong direction, but after that moment, Bucky returned the kiss, deepening it just enough to show that he didn't mind. Tony had to break the kiss, though, before it got to be too much, got too hungry. Too needy. Sam Wilson was probably standing right outside the door, after all.

He moved back, clearing his throat as he smiled at Bucky. It was almost a shy smile. Almost uncharacteristically shy, and if Tony didn't know better, he would swear he was blushing. He had just jerked off a world-class assassin, an Avenger, in the bathroom, and Tony Stark felt like a fucking teenager over it.

It didn't help that Bucky was smiling, really smiling, happily smiling, and it was making butterflies in Tony's stomach do somersaults.

"What was that?" Bucky asked, his smile rising and falling as he moved to lean back against the wall again to catch his breath.

Tony coughed. "Mistletoe." There was a soft whirr of machinery as Tony gestured at the ceiling and said mistletoe appeared.

"Anyone ever told you that you're weird, Iron Man?" but Bucky was still smiling as he looked at him.

"It's been said, sidekick." Tony smiled, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. "Look, um, I've got Morgan for Christmas, so...." That wasn't really what Tony had meant to say, but he didn't really know how to bring up the idea of trying to balance his five year old and whatever this had become with Bucky.

Bucky cocked his head slightly, but he nodded. "Yeah, I figured." He shrugged and gestured at the door. "Sam's sister invited me over anyway, something about wanting to meet the man keeping her brother alive, and he needs to be trained on how to fight supersoldiers anyway for when he finally does become Captain America, so we'll be busy with that."

"Weren't you the only supersoldier Steve actually ever fought?" Tony replied, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Bucky laughed, shrugging. "Technically. But he'll be fighting people expecting a supersoldier, so it'll be good practice." Bucky bit his lip before he added, "We should be back in time for New Year's Eve. If you want..." Bucky trailed off with another vague gesture at the door.

"I can do New Year's," Tony said, his body actually relaxing now that that was figured out. It didn't last though, because the tension suddenly flooded back into his body as Bucky moved, tearing the remains of the ruined, come-stained lace panties off of his body and out of his pants. He did, thankfully, pull up his pants and fastened his clothes. There were only so many distractions that Tony could handle after all. Not like he had taken his eyes off Bucky anyway, not as the man stepped forward.

"Something to remember me by," Bucky said, and that smirk was back on his face as he shoved the panties into Tony's pocket. He moved around Tony, unlocking the door, but before he opened it, he glanced back at Tony. "Oh, and they came in a three-pack. So we can still have your _thing_ ," he said, gesturing vaguely to emphasize that word, his smirk turning into a grin as he left Tony Stark in the bathroom.


End file.
